The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Wiki
The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo is the story of 19-Year-Old Human Kaijudoaian Kaijudo Duelist Emmanuel Alfonso-Garcia, aka Manny, a talented high school student who has took a interest of Kaijudo wizardry in the Kaijudo Art School, and the both worlds in which he lives. One is the real world much like our own, and the other fantastical world of creatures, a parallel world made up of the five creature civilizations, only the Kaijudo Master could master all of the five civilizations to save our world from evil Darkness mistress Darkspella that try to rule the both worlds of good and evil and able defeat her by using all five civilizations of Kaijudoa are Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature to master the five made up civilizations in order to become the World's Greatest Duelist and not the World needs Marcus the most, but He died, after Marcus's death before that the five civilization monks have Manny to became the True Kaijudo Master and powerful Raikage in Florida to master all the five creature civilizations to stop the Darkness Army from destroying the both worlds in the Veil and Earth's most dangerous, powerful and armed creatures and villains that might destroy the world of creatures and humans who have shared their bond to defeat the evil Darkness mistress by building the army of creatures have been betrayed their civilizations in the Kaijudoaian War and also the humans bonded their pet creatures to defeat evil with their massive powers and defend the World from the Evil Forces of Darkspella The Story Thousands of years ago, the five Creatures monarchs where the rulers of the Five Civilizations. When a war between humans and Kaijudo that threatened to destroy the entire world erupted, The Monarchs banded together with five human wizards to end the war. The Creature monarchs willingly sacrificed their mana energy so that the original Duel Masters might create the mystical veil that has ever since separated the human and Kaijudo worlds. Drained of almost all their energy, the five monarchs fell in the slumber. It appears the plan was originally to allow the monarchs to recover their strength and awaken before sending them across the Veil so they might rule their civilization again, but at some point, the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters betrayed the monarchs' trust, periodically siphoning off their mana, keeping them in hibernation for millennia. By the time Veil collapses, the Five Creature monarchs will be reawakend and continue what they began Thousands of years Heroes Emmanuel Garcia and Dervish Garcia Aaron Garcia and Ticky Garcia Rio Garcia and Pyromolter Garcia Thalia Garcia and Beracules Garcia Wendy Garcia and Konayua Garcia Zoey Garcia and Dinomyther Garcia Masters Master Nigel Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Kimora Master Dashi Master Lhikan Master Isao Master Reese Master Orm Master Tiera Master Onoki Master Minato Emmanuel Garcia Villains Orochimaru Darkspella August Aqua Seneschal Master Lex Master Bee Master Desaad Master Vandal Master Ivy Master Z-one Shachihoko Diamond Ice Dosu Kinuta Kin Tsuchi Zaku Abumi Jack Corvus Creature Monarchs Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege King Tritonus Queen Kaleema of the Infinite Dark Infernus the Immolator Almighty Colossus King Kraft Lord Katsuking Razia, Lord of Wind Mobius, Lord of Ice ??? ??? ??? ??? Granmarg, Lord of Rock ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Seasons 1st Season The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Shards of Alara The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Victory V The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Combat Chaos The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: World Master The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: The Dark Veil The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: The Darkness Army's Revenge The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: The Archfiendaian's Revenge The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Psychic Fury The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Age of Darkspella The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Cross The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Cross X The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: ARC-V The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Dragon The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Colours The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Rise of the Acolytes The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Fusion The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Invasion The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Cross Shock The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Rebooted The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Corrupted The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Versus The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Corrupted Invasion The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Beast The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Shogun Steel The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Legends The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Quest For The Gauntlet The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Invasion of Kaijudoa The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: The Mark of the Attributes The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: Age of Duel Masters The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: The Rise of Dragheart Duelists The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo: The Revenge of Shangri-La Movies The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo The Movie The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Movie: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Movie: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Movie: Celestial Dragon and the Sword of Red Sun The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Movie: Terror Dragon and the Shield of Blue Moon